Middle School: A Romantic Yaoi Shaman Nightmare
by Saphira Tsukihime no Sora
Summary: Hao is a kid who gets beat up and defened by his little brother...but throw in a girl who's a shaman!When Yoh starts to develop feelings for Hao what happens?Why can Hao and Yoh do shamanic things?Can Middle School be more worse of a Nightmare or a Dream?
1. Middle School Nightmare Life

Middle school fic, currently the nightmare I'm stuck at now…

Middle school fic, currently the nightmare I'm stuck at now…

I'm Asakura Hao. Age: 13 I'm currently getting beat up by some guys. "You should've joined our gang, Hao." Says Iron Maiden Jeanne, the leader of a group called X-Laws.

"And give me a fucking good reason why I should let my older brother Fucking join you again." I could recognize that lazy laid-back voice anywhere. Met my little brother yet, well you don't wanna meet this boy. He's Asakura Yoh. Feared and loved by many…let's just say if you're messing around and beating up his friends…you'll end up going out of that fight with probably a broken arm or leg bloody nose, black eye, and a really bad fracture in the bones. Why will you get so many injuries? Not only does he have strength but he knows where to hit for he is one of the best students in medical science. People usually beat me up. Probably because I sort of look like a girl…wow huh yes I have long hair. I don't have any friends here only my little brother to look after me…I guess.

Well, Here is how the fight goes on now:

Iron Maiden Jeanne: You think you can beat us this time…don't get too cocky kid…we are 8th graders you know…

And how many fucking 8th graders have I beat up to protect my 7th grade brother?

Iron Maiden Jeanne: We are stronger than those weaklings though…right?

X-Laws: Right!

Iron Maiden Jeanne: Go and beat them to pulp…

Yoh beats the crap out of the X-Laws and breaks 2 bones in Iron Maiden Jeanne's arm, Black eye, bloody nose and a small fracture in the skull.

"You're fucking lucky bitch I didn't fucking kill you…Hao let's go were gonna be late for late for 5th period in 15 minutes if we don't hurry up. I don't wanna get killed by Akahana-sensei." Then he starts singing her favorite song: Lacrymosa.

"Lacrymosa"

Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?

Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.

Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...

To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough.

And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love.

"Ummm…Yoh why do you keep on protecting me…and besides I'm weak…"

"Well, isn't sort of my duty as a little brother to help my older brother?"

"You don't have to…"

"Hao, I wanna protect you okay…I don't feel good when older brother gets hurt woof!"

"Thanks Yoh."

Since our lockers were next to ChowMeen, one of Yoh's friends that loves chow mein, I chatted with him.

"Hey, ChowMeen."

"What is it, Hao?"

"If you're in love with someone how do you know?"

"Go on Chatango and I'll tell you."

"Thanks ChowMeen!"

Me and Yoh have to go to a learning center after school because our parents work late…rich people love to work…

Aaron is one of the guys that loves girls, gets girls, and beats me up but then you get the idea…

"AARON IS A PIMP, AARON IS A PIMP, AARON IS A PIMP, AND HE GOT REJECTED!!" Yoh sang as we went up the stairs…

Albert Aaron's friend heard and gave Yoh a bitch-slap that he missed and almost fell down the stairs…me and Yoh sat down on our favorite table and did our homework…so damn boring…

"Hao…?"

"What…?"

"I forgot, what was our class schedule?"

I handed him our schedule since were stuck in the same classes together…

0th period: Homeroom Kakashi-sensei Rm: 103

1st period: Math Kakashi-sensei Rm: 103

2nd period: Science Kakashi-sensei Rm: 103

3rd period: P.E. (Yoh) Ryu-sensei (Hao) Gai-sensei gym

4th period: Lunch Anko-sensei cafeteria

5th period: Unified Arts Akahana-sensei Rm: 301

6th period: Social Studies Sasuke-sensei Rm: 109

7th period: Language Arts Sasuke-sensei Rm: 109

After that we were done and our parents picked us up, we went home and played on our laptops…

And when we went to sleep I thought about my life next day and how painful and boring it would be…. but it seems that tomorrow I am going to meet someone I would never meet again. There will be no other girl just like her… but even though this girl is evil in many ways…I can still forgive her for she was the one who help me get my happy ending I never knew I would have…

How do you peoples like it?

Hao: Congrats first Shaman King Story and this bitch won't know when to update Dreaming About You Every Day and Night…give her ideas people!!

And ChowMeen is yes a real person here's the Youtube link: /user/chowmeen

And to ChowMeen: Hi Kirb!!

I Am Stupid!! Woof!

-Tsukihime


	2. New Classmate

The Next Day…

Kakashi-sensei walked in with his pervy orange book again Icha Icha Paradise…wow… "Class, we have a new student today…and she is related to Yoh and Hao there youngest sister, Asakura Tsukihime." I immediately perked up. Believe it or not I was happy Tsukihime is the best person to be around when she's not in her emo moods but today was one of those days where you can't get your locker open and then the teacher marks you tardy. Life, it's a curse…Yoh, Tsukihime, and me believe so as well.

"Asakura Tsukihime Nya…" she said darkly… all the X-Laws giggled like whores and sluts. But what really but the class to shock was when Tsukihime glared at them. Their textbooks were set in black flames and an earthquake began. All that I saw before that were her mouth saying something…I think it was Amaterasu. I couldn't hear that well she said it so quietly. As the ceiling came crashing down the X-Laws had many of there bones broken but Iron Maiden Jeanne had ALL of her bones broken…but then there Tsukihime was standing in a completely clean circle area dusting any dust that had gone on her clothes. Scary wasn't it? Yes, that was the first incident before me and Yoh knew of what our identities really were, but all me and Yoh could do know was stare as Tsukihime walked and grabbed a seat next to ours…

I owned the assholes!!! OH HELL YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I FLIPPED IT, DOWNED IT, OWNED IT, PWNED!!!!!

Hao: I still love my imuoto! …Grabs Tsukihime by the arm and drags her of to Pollyanne's…

Yay! Arigatou Onii-sama!!!

Hao and Tsukihime share an Ice Cream and almost licked each other cuz they had the same crazy Idea… O.o

Byez and u ppls next time on (Drums Roll)

Middle School: A Romantic Yaoi Shaman Nightmare!!


	3. When It Disappered

Tsukihime got her uniform the next day…but she edited a little which made her look the way anyway Goth would dress. And then she started sing Tsuki no Hikari, Utsutsu no Yume…it was hard for me and Yoh to get the right pitch on every note…

Toki wo koeru sonna yume wo mite

Toki ni mi wo makasenagara tsuioku no ito wo tadoru

Hadasamui kaze ga fuku kisetsu wa sabishisa ga afuredashi mune wo kogasu

Nijimi kasumu kimi no sugata ga  
Yami ni kieteshimawanai you ni  
Tsuki no hikari motto kagayaki  
Terashite

Hoho wo tsutau sono namida wa "toki" wo koete koboreochiru

Omoi yoseau hibi wo furikaeri kimi wo tadoru

Hoshikuzu no umi no shita negatta  
Kanashimi no kakera naichiru

Tooku tooku hanareteitemo  
Onaiji tsuki ga mieru hazu dakara  
Kokoro dake wa kimi no tonari ni isasete

Nijimi kasumu kimi no sugata ga  
Yami ni kiete shimawanai you ni  
Tsuki no hikari motto kagayaki  
Terashite

Kimi wo sagashimotome tsuzuke  
Haruka "toki" no tabiji wo ayumu  
Deai to wakare no rasen wo koeru  
Omoi wo togeru tame ni

Then, she turned on her MP3 player. When I asked her what she was listening to, she just took off her earphones and jabbed one in my ear.

She was listening to 94.9 the channel that Yoh and me love to listen to. One of my favorite songs; Put It On.

That's when Kakashi-sensei came in. God I hate him.

"Alright, students turn your books to page 85."

Tsukihime raised her hand.

"Oh, of course, Tsukihime needs a textbook" Hands her a textbook.

Grabs the textbook.

"Now, on with the lesson." "When the X is –3 and the Y is –4, where is the coordinate on a 10x10 graph?"

Tsukihime is the only person that raises her hand.

"Tsukihime, come up and show the class, please."

Tsukihime gets up and puts on the coordinate.

"Now please hand over your MP3."

"What MP3 sensei?"

"Don't play a game with me Tsukihime, I saw that MP3 player in your pocket."

Lifts out all her pockets

" I told you sensei I have nothing in my pockets much less an MP3 player

The bell rang…P.E. was our next period and so was her's. Listening to her MP3 player always made me wonder what mood was she in. She got her Locker assigned during homeroom yesterday.

It was the empty locker in between me and Yoh I had moved all my stuff in to be next to my brother. When I had heard that she was going to take that locker I wasn't happy. She then passed me a note saying the following:

-Hao

U can keep that locker I'll just use your old one.

-Tsukihime

She probably read my expression so why not, but those stupid X-Laws caught Tsukihime passing that note and said loud to Kakashi-sensei. "Oh crap!!!" I thought as Kakashi-sensei grabbed our note and walked to the front of the class to read it. I knew I was so damn dead. But when he read it, the note was different instead he read:

-Hao

I look forward to being you and Yoh's locker mate…Brother.

-Tsukihime

Kaka-sensei smirked. He was definitely up to something I can just feel it.

Wow, I'm a Shaman!!!!

XD Nah, never mind. I'll just be chilling at home. Anyway, if you want to tell me anything or give me ideas you can;

Put them in a review

Send me a PM

By e-mail

Call Karasu and tell to give me the message

I love you all especially my precious readers and my computer is acting all F***ed up…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I am Stupid!!!! Woof!!!! Life is but a Curse… I really, like, think my deck sucks like Hell. I really love my Boyfriend James, like, Forever!!!!!

-Tsukihime -HinataHyuuga36511 -James -James' Obsessive Girlfriend

X______________________X

X__________LOL_________X


End file.
